julias_crossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
When I Walk the Stars...
Author: Julia Finitevus So here's why I'm writing this crossover- I read a lot of fanfiction on Fanfiction.net, but I'm surprised when I find out not many have written a crossover between Halo and Star Trek. So, I intend to remedy that. I'm going to write a crossover involving these two franchises. This story will pretty much be a crossover between Halo and Star Trek Voyager. And Seven of Nine will be the main character. Don't like, don't read. Notes: This story will be written in the first person narrative style. And obviously I don't own Seven of Nine, Tom Paris, or any of the Star Trek or Halo characters. Just my OC's. Summary: Seven of Nine, not long after returning to Earth, is requested by Starfleet to assist Tom Paris in investigating a newly discovered temporal anomaly located not far from the Bajoran sector. But things do not go as planned, and Seven finds herself drawn into the conflict between two races and a being known as Cortana. And to make things worse, it turns out that the Borg have big plans regarding the temporal rift... Chapters 'Chapter One' "Hello, Seven," Tom says as I arrive in the shuttle bay. "Have a nice trip to the station? He and I were on the Federation starship Voyager twelve years, four months, and ten days ago. We were trapped in the Delta Quadrant, like the rest of the Voyager crew, and were trying to find our way home. We eventually did, but our experience both changed us, and didn't change us. As some humans might say. "It was adequate," I reply simply. I hold my hands behind my back as I approach the shuttle. It is the Delta Flyer. Tom Paris designed it back when we were trapped in the Delta Quadrant. "I see we are using the shuttle you designed back on Voyager. The Delta Flyer." "Yeah, Starfleet figured that since this shuttle is sturdier than most, that they have us use it instead of the usual." Tom gives me a wide grin. "Great, huh?" "Indeed. Let us proceed with the mission," I say, walking into the Delta Flyer. It seems relatively unchanged, aside from some new flooring and chairs. Regardless, it is still efficient. "Way to make someone feel optimistic, Seven," Tom muttered. "We have a mission to accomplish," I tell him as I sit down in front of a console. "We do not have time, nor the need, for optimism. It would be inefficient to do the unnecessary." "Really?" "Really." "Right, Seven. I'll try to remember that from now on." Tom also sits down and activates the shuttle craft. "Alright... here we go." "Indeed," I say, tempted to point out that he stated the obvious. But I hold my tongue. For now. ---- "So, how's Chakotay?" Tom asks as we approach the temporal anomaly. "You get married and have kids?" I do not let on, but Tom has unintentionally struck a painful note. No, I must not show this weakness. I am Borg. We have a mission to accomplish. I will not let my emotions hinder us. "We were married, yes." "How come I didn't get an invitation?" "Because your idea of a wedding is partying hard and suffering later," I reply. "I does not matter now. My relationship with Chakotay has long been terminated. Nine years, two months and seven days ago, to be exact." "Oh..." Tom seems to be lost for words. "We must focus on our objective, not unrelated matters. I will run a series of scans on the anomaly." I do so, and find something unexpected. "Strange... I think I am detecting a Borg signature... no, not possible." The Borg are a dangerous enemy, who assimilate any species they encounter into the Collective. They capture many individuals in a species, if not all, and replace much of their bodies with cybernetic implants and armour. Then the minds of these individuals are linked to the Collective. And so they become Borg Drones. I was such a Drone once, until my encounter with Voyager. Captain Janeway freed me from the Collective and I have been learning to become an individual again ever since. Before, I would have returned to the Collective without a second thought and help assimilate the Voyager crew. Now the thought of losing my individuality, and forcing the Voyager crew to do the same, repulses me. "What?" To asked, his hands flying to the piloting controls. He can be an efficient pilot when need be. Not the best, but certainly efficient. "This anomaly is artificial," I tell him. "These graviton scans are inconsistent with natural phenomena. I will ready phasors-!" Suddenly a blast of energy hits the ship. Sparks fly from the consoles. "Shields down to forty percent," Tom says, trying to pilot us away from the anomaly. "We're getting a transmission. It has a Borg signature. Probably same old 'resistance is futile' threats." I ignore this. "I found a Borg vessel. A cube, twelve kilometers off the port bow. Firing phasors." Phasors fire. No damage. The vessel is now five kilometers off the port bow. I fire again. Same effect. I try the photon torpedoes. Their shields are damaged for a second, but quickly adapt. This is unlike any Borg cube we have ever encountered before. Usually there is more damage that can be dealt... I see Tom pilot us into the temporal anomaly. "What are you doing?!" I ask. "Surprising the enemy," he says. And into the anomaly we go. ----